demonhunternovelfandomcom-20200216-history
Evolution
Through classifying, summarizing, as well a series of disputes, the various abilities were clearly defined. The abilities that were stable were categorized into the five domains of power: * Magic Class * Combat Domain * Perception Domain * Mental Domain * Mysterious Fields Magic Class is a collective term for the various abilities that manipulate energy. As a way to commemorate the doctor that had been obsessed with magic, the earliest discovered domain of ability was coined Magic Class. Combat Domain included all types of offensive, defensive, as well as movement abilities. Perception Domain, as the name implied, included the abilities that could sense and read both things known and unknown to this world. The mental domain is made up of all types of control abilities, with the most popular and often seen types being weapon operation. This included the basic operation of regular weapons, ordinary firearms, sniping, all the way to the manipulation of complex weapon systems. Mysterious Fields is a domain that includes all types of abilities of little value or interest. Any vague abilities that could not be classified could be thrown in. Within the Mysterious Fields, the most representative ability was luck, all types of it. However, those that have invested large amounts of evolution points into the Mysterious Fields often times never received the fortune that they imagined. They did not discover any rare and precious resources, nor did they receive any great wealth or any type of exceptional ability. Those that died by violence were not any less than those that selected the other domains of abilities. In the past, there really was someone that discovered a precious deposit of ore, but in the end, he was chopped into minced meat by a greedy mob. Over time, those that decided to invest in the Mysterious Fields grew fewer and fewer. Of course, the differentiation between the various domain was no longer that clear cut now. As time flowed on, more and more abilities continuously emerged. There were many newly emerged abilities that were not so easily categorized into a certain ability domain. There were even some abilities that had to be matched with another ability domain before they would emerge. Evolution Points : Evolution point is a term that came about during this era of turmoil. The so-called evolution point was just shaking up the genes so that space could be made for brand new genes. The more evolution points one had, the more space and tolerability for more powerful abilities one possessed. There were all types of ways to obtain evolution points, but most of them were born naturally. It was not clear where evolution points originated from. There were two areas that humans could be said to have control over: genetic modification medicine and combat. Of course, after obtaining an evolution point, one still needed to obtain a specific genome before they could acquire the complementary ability. There were many definite abilities within every ability domain; however, most abilities lay in gray areas. Evolution points obtained through fighting would often be accompanied with new abilities. Most of the time, the abilities received this way were not the same as those that were researched. As a result, many fighters viewed their own abilities as their greatest secret. When two ability users met and engaged in a life and death struggle, there would even be a tiny chance to obtain the opponent’s ability.